hurricanestatusfandomcom-20200213-history
2017 Pacific Hurricane Season
2017 Pacific Hurricane Season '- Tropical Storm Adrian' '- Tropical Storm Beatriz' '- Tropical Storm Calvin' '- Hurricane Dora' '- Hurricane Eugene' '- Hurricane Fernanda' '- Tropical Storm Greg' '- Tropical Depression Eight-E' '- Hurricane Hilary' '- Hurricane Irwin' '- Tropical Depression Eleven-E' '- Tropical Storm Jova (prev. Franklin)' '- Potential Tropical Cyclone Fourteen-E' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' Tropical Storm Adrian On May 5, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) indicated that an area of low pressure was forecast to form south of Mexico over subsequent days, with the possibility of tropical cyclone development thereafter.7 A broad cyclonic circulation began to develop as expected late on May 7, gradually organizing into the season's first tropical depression by 21:00 UTC on May 9. Upon formation, at which point it was located about 545 mi (875 km) south-southeast of Salina Cruz, Mexico, the depression became the earliest-forming East Pacific tropical cyclone (east of 140°W) on record. The previous record was held by 1990's Hurricane Alma, which formed on May 12.The depression intensified into Tropical Storm Adrian six hours later, the earliest-known formation of a named storm in eastern Pacific proper since the advent of the satellite era. Initially, forecasts expected the small storm to intensify into a powerful hurricane. Shortly after reaching peak intensity early on May 10, an unexpected increase in mid-level wind shear caused Adrian to quickly weaken back to a tropical depression by 03:00 UTC on May 11. Early on the next day, Adrian degenerated into a remnant low. . Tropical Storm Beatriz A tropical wave emerged off the western coast of Africa on May 18 and entered the East Pacific about a week later, where steady organization led to the formation of a tropical depression around 12:00 UTC on May 31. Embedded within southwesterly flow around a large upper-level trough across northern Mexico, the depression moved steadily northeast in a favorable environment, and it intensified into Tropical Storm Beatriz by 06:00 UTC on June 1. After attaining peak winds of 45 mph (75 km/h), the system made landfall around 00:00 UTC on June 2 about 25 miles (40 km) west of Puerto Ángel. The mountainous terrain of Mexico quickly disrupted Beatriz, and it ultimately dissipated twelve hours later. In the state of Oaxaca, flights out of Bahías de Huatulco International Airport were cancelled, and schools were closed until at least June 3. Dozens of roads were rendered impassable due to mudslides and flooding; numerous locales received over 4 in (102 mm) of rain, with a storm total of 19.07 in (484.4 mm) in Huatulco. Numerous landslides caused significant disruption across the state, especially by blocking Federal Highway 200 at many areas. A landslide in San Marcial Ozolotepec killed two girls and buried several houses, while another in San Carlos Yautepec killed a woman. As of June 4, a total of seven people have been killed—five in Oaxaca and two in Tehuantepec. Less than two weeks after Beatriz, Tropical Storm Calvin affected similar areas of Mexico and inflicted additional damage. Combined damage from the two systems reached at least 70 million pesos (US$3.9 million) in Oaxaca. Tropial Storm Calvin In the second week of June, the NHC forecast the development of a broad area of low pressure a few hundred miles south of Mexico over the next several days. This prediction came to fruition on June 9, and the fledgling disturbance steadily organized into a tropical depression by 21:00 UTC on June 11 while located about 120 mi (190 km) south of Salina Cruz. It was slow to organize initially amid moderate easterly wind shear; by 21:00 UTC on June 12; however, the tropical depression intensified into Tropical Storm Calvin. No further increase in strength occurred as Calvin made landfall halfway between Salina Cruz and Puerto Ángel, near Paja Blanca, around three hours later. On June 13, Calvin dissipated into a remnant low, but the remnants of the storm were still expected to cause heavy rainfall in the area, with the potential for flash flooding. . . . . - Hurricane Dora On June 21, the NHC began monitoring a broad area of low pressure south of the Gulf of Tehuantepec for possible tropical cyclogenesis.The disturbance organized into a tropical depression by 03:00 UTC on June 25, and became a tropical storm six hours later, receiving the name Dora. Progressing in a west-northwesterly direction at a steady speed, the storm began a 30-hour period of rapid intensification and became the first hurricane of the season at 09:00 UTC on June 26. With impressive upper-level outflow and an eye apparent on satellite imagery, the storm attained peak winds of 90 mph (150 km/h) by late on June 26. Dora maintained its intensity for a number of hours before beginning to rapidly weaken over cooler sea surface temperatures and in an environment of drier air. The storm later degenerated into a remnant low early on June 28, after all of the storm's deep convection had dissipated. The outer bands of Dora brought heavy rains to Guerrero, resulting in flash floods that inundated 20 homes. Overall damage was minor, however. . . Hurricane Eugene Hurricane Eugene developed from a disturbance located 765 mi (1,230 km) south of the southern tip of the Baja California Peninsula on July 7. On the following day, Eugene underwent a period of rapid intensification; in an 18-hour period starting at 21:00 UTC on July 8, Eugene intensified from a tropical storm with 70 mph (110 km/h) winds to a Category 3 hurricane with 115 mph (185 km/h) winds, making it the first major hurricane of the season. However, by 12 hours later, the entrainment of dry air caused Eugene to weaken to a Category 2 hurricane, and due to traveling over cooler waters, Eugene weakened to a tropical storm on the following day. As the coverage of deep convection steadily dwindled, Eugene fell to tropical depression intensity around 15:00 UTC on July 12 and degenerated to a remnant low six hours later. Dangerous rip currents combined with swells of 4 to 8 ft (1.2 to 2.4 m) across southern California resulted in hundreds of rescues. On July 10 alone, lifeguards in Huntington Beach made 200 rescues while 600 were made in Los Angeles County; lifeguards also responded to 700 medical emergencies. . Hurricane Fernanda Late on July 10, the NHC began monitoring a broad area of low pressure several hundred miles southwest of Manzanillo. Contrary to predictions of gradual development, the disturbance rapidly organized into a tropical depression by 03:00 UTC on July 12, and further strengthened to become Tropical Storm Fernanda around 15:00 UTC that day. The nascent cyclone initially battled moderate northeasterly wind shear, with its low-level circulation displaced to the northeastern edge of the deep convection. This period of unfavorable upper-level winds was short-lived, and soon afterwards Fernanda commenced a period of rapid intensification, intensifying into a hurricane at 21:00 UTC on July 13. A well-defined eye formed within a growing central dense overcast, and Fernanda further intensified into a major hurricane early on July 14. Only six hours later, the system was upgraded to a Category 4 hurricane. At 10.9°N, Fernanda became the second strongest hurricane to occur at such a low latitude in the Eastern Pacific, only behind 2015's Hurricane Olaf. With expansive upper-level outflow and spiral bands, a distinct eye, and a symmetric central dense overcast, Fernanda attained peak winds of 145 mph (230 km/h) around 03:00 UTC on July 15. A series of microwave passes around that time began to indicate the formation of a secondary eyewall that halted the cyclone's development as it tracked west-northwest to northwest. The eyewall replacement cycle concluded early on July 16, allowing Fernanda to remain a powerful hurricane amid favorable environmental conditions. By late on July 18, however, cooler ocean temperatures and a more stable environment prompted the storm's weakening trend. Fernanda fell below hurricane intensity shortly before entering the Central Pacific as it succumbed to stronger southwesterly wind shear, and after failing to produce sustained deep convection, degenerated to a remnant low about 500 miles (805 km) east of Hilo, Hawaii, by 21:00 UTC on July 22. Tropical Storm Greg On July 12, the NHC forecast the formation of a broad area of low pressure south of Mexico over subsequent days. The disturbance formed two days later and slowly organized into a tropical depression by 15:00 UTC on July 17. The cyclone battled strong west-northwesterly wind shear after formation, intensifying into Tropical Storm Greg by 09:00 UTC on July 18 as deep convection burst near the center, but remained steady state for several days thereafter despite continued predictions of intensification. Ultimately, given global models' poor handling of the environment, NHC lowered their intensity forecast for Greg. The cyclone continued west for the remainder of its life and maintained a similar convective structure, with intermittent bursts of deep convection near the center. Approaching the Central Pacific, Greg's low-level circulation became increasingly difficult to locate as it moved into a cooler, drier environment intertwined by increasing southerly wind shear, and the system weakened to a tropical depression around 21:00 UTC on July 25. It degenerated to a remnant low 24 hours later. . . . Tropical Depression Eight-E A low-pressure trough began producing disorganized convection over the waters of the Pacific Ocean, well to the south of Baja California Peninsula, on July 14. Despite only marginally conducive environmental conditions, the disturbance began to show signs of organization two days later, and it attained tropical depression status by 15:00 UTC on July 18. Strong west-northwesterly wind shear confined the storm's intermittent bursts of convection well to the southwest of its low-level circulation, and the depression consequently failed to produce winds above 35 mph (55 km/h). The system's center later degenerated into a low-pressure trough within the Intertropical Convergence Zone, prompting the NHC to discontinue advisories at 21:00 UTC on July 20. . . . . . Hurricane Hilary Part of an exceptionally active July, the NHC began highlighting the far eastern reaches of the Pacific basin on July 19 for tropical development in later days. A large area of disturbed weather progressed westward across Costa Rica later that day, steadily organizing into a tropical depression by 15:00 UTC on July 21. The cyclone failed to organize immediately after formation, and its low-level center migrated to the southern extent of associated convection. By 03:00 UTC on July 23, though, better defined banding features and a more organized convective structure led the NHC to designate the system as Tropical Storm Hilary. Over the coming hours, the cyclone's convective structure evolved into a small central dense overcast while hints of an eye became apparent; in accordance with satellite estimates, Hilary was upgraded to a hurricane at 09:00 UTC on July 24. A moist environment and warm ocean waters propelled Hilary to its peak as a Category 2 hurricane with winds of 105 mph (165 km/h) 24 hours later, at which time its core was most symmetric. After maintaining its intensity, the hurricane began to weaken late on July 26 as northerly wind shear increased. Hurricane Irwin On July 16, the NHC highlighted the expected formation of an area of low pressure south of Mexico later that week. A tropical wave began producing d isorganized cloudiness three days later, and the broad system slowly organized into a tropical depression by 15:00 UTC on July 22. Its structure changed little after formation, impinged by strong wind shear; despite this, satellite wind data indicated the cyclone intensified into Tropical Storm Irwin by 09:00 UTC on July 23. Over the next 24 hours, deep convection began to wrap around the center and a mid-level eye formed as environmental conditions improved; by 09:00 UTC on July 25, Irwin intensified into a hurricane. Although coolest cloudtops were located in the western semicircle of the system, a well-defined eye and convection in the eyewall propelled Irwin to its peak with winds of 90 mph (150 km/h) late on July 25. Almost immediately, outflow from nearby Hurricane Hilary increased wind shear over the system and caused it to begin weakening. . . Tropical Depression Eleven-E No description of Tropical Depression 11E . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Jova (prev. Franklin) On August 10, a low pressure area began to form west of Mexico. Although the low was disorganized, the remnants of Atlantic Hurricane Franklin were expected to fuel intensification. After the remnants of Franklin moved off Mexico early the next day, rapid organization occurred, resulting in the designation of Tropical Storm Jova early on August 12. . . . . . . . . . . Hurricane Kenneth On August 12, the NHC noted the potential for an area of low pressure to form well south of Baja California over later days. A large area of disturbed weather developed two days later, only slowly organizing into a tropical depression around 15:00 UTC on August 18. The newly-formed cyclone embarked on a west to west-northwest course, intensifying into Tropical Storm Kenneth early on August 19 and further into a hurricane by 15:00 UTC on August 20. Despite forecasts of only slight additional intensification, Kenneth rapidly intensified as an eye dramatically warmed and cloudtops surrounding it cooled. The cyclone attained major hurricane strength around 03:00 UTC on August 21, and six hours later reached its peak as a Category 4 hurricane with winds of 130 mph (215 km/h). Progressively cooler ocean temperatures and increasing wind shear caused Kenneth to steadily weaken after peak, with its inner core eroding and low-level circulation becoming displaced. By 21:00 UTC on August 22, the storm weakened below hurricane strength. . . . Potential Tropical Cyclone Fourteen-E As of 9:00 p.m. MDT August 29 (03:00 UTC August 30), Potential Tropical Cyclone Fourteen-E is located within 60 nautical miles of 17.7°N 107.9°W, about 250 miles (405 km) west-southwest of Manzanillo, Colima, and about 380 miles (615 km) south-southeast of the southern tip of Baja California Peninsula. Maximum sustained winds are 25 knots (30 mph; 45 km/h), with gusts to 35 knots (40 mph; 65 km/h). The minimum barometric pressure is 1006 mbar (hPa; 29.71 inHg). The system is moving northwest at 9 knots (10 mph; 17 km/h)Category:Browse Category:Hurricane Category:Pacific